Arthur, the Magical and Pitiful
by Lee Audrey
Summary: Arthur the Wizard Series: Volume 1. Arthur, seorang mahasiswa jenius Oxford, ditugaskan untuk meneliti sejarah Raja Alfred dan dinastinya yang hilang. Tiba-tiba saja ia terlempar ke masa ratusan tahun lalu dimana dia dikenal sebagai Penyihir Hijau. Bagaimana cara dia bisa kembali ke masa depan? USUK/AU/Fantasy&Romance
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Spade Symbol

**Arthur, the Magical and Pitiful**  
from **Arthur the Wizard Series: Volume 1  
** © Lee Audrey

 **Axis Powers – Hetalia**  
© Hidekaz Himaruya

.

The Most Grateful for:  
 **Allah swt**. for all the bliss He gave me  
 **Eamaky Devy** for supported me  
 **.**

Back Songs:  
Taylor Swift – **The Story of Us**  
Britney Spears – **Toxic**

.

USA ( **Alfred F. Jones** ) x UK ( **Arthur Kirkland** )  
fantasy / drama / time leap / romance  
 **AU** / BL / R-15+

.

 **IMPORTANT!** :  
All Hetalia characters weren't nation.  
Some of British history based on my fantasy.

.

Have pleasure

.

.

.

 **Chap 1: "Mysterious Spade Symbol"**

 **.**

Namanya Arthur, ya, seperti Raja Arthur sang pemilik Excalibur, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak berkeinginan untuk menjadi raja atau semacamnya. Oh ya, nama belakangnya Kirkland—Arthur tidak terlalu menyukainya. Tahun ini dia sudah 23 tahun, tapi masih saja bermimpi menjadi seorang penyihir.

Mimpi-mimpi itu datang bagai sebuah seri televisi berjudul Arthur si Penyihir yang ditayangkan khusus untuknya setiap malam. Ia tidak terlalu ingat kapan berawalnya, mungkin setelah ada anak di kampus yang melempar tomat ke kepalanya karena tak percaya Arthur bisa melihat peri. Terlepas dari keyakinannya sendiri bahwa Unicorn pun ada dan bersembunyi di tengah hutan, ia cukup terganggu dengan mimpinya ini. Ia bukan sebagai pelaku, hanya penonton, yang melihat dirinya sendiri—ia sangat yakin itu dirinya walau dengan pakaian militer Inggris masa Perang Dunia—mengenakan jubah hijau, terbang di sela-sela pepohonan yang rindang, dan bermain dengan para peri hutan.

Yang membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah ketika dirinya—Arthur sang Penyihir—bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku pangeran. Pangeran itu membutuhkan pedang ajaib Excalibur untuk mendapatkan tahta, tapi Arthur tidak bisa memberikannya, dan anehnya, merasa sedih.

Tentu saja aneh melihat dirimu sendiri terpuruk dan hampir gila karena sesuatu yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ya, Arthur tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya si penyihir mau melakukan banyak hal untuk sang pangeran sementara dirinya yang ini, si penonton, tidak merasa mengenalnya sama sekali.

Dan mimpi ini selalu berakhir dengan _ending_ yang tidak jelas. Kadang hanya cuplikan-cuplikan adegan yang tidak bisa begitu diingatnya, kadang sesuatu yang tidak terduga, tapi lebih sering tiba-tiba terbangun tanpa mengingat _ending_ -nya, hanya yakin itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan sehingga ia tersenyum, atau menyedihkan hingga pipinya terbanjiri air mata.

Seperti pagi ini, begitu Arthur membuka mata, ia langsung sadar telah membuat genangan air mata di atas bantal. "Sial," gumamnya, sebelum beranjak ke halaman belakang untuk menjemur bantalnya. Para peri taman langsung terbang ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi, apakah mimpi buruk lagi, tanpa membuka mulut mereka. Ya, entah bagaimana Arthur bisa tahu apa yang mereka katakan—telepati?

"Tidak, hanya mimpi yang biasanya. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti juga kenapa aku menangis," tawanya, membuat para peri tersenyum sumringah. Mereka kemudian bercakap-cakap dan Arthur mempersilahkan teman-teman ajaibnya masuk.

Para peri sangat menyukai teh, terutama si Kapten Hook, yang Arthur sendiri tidak tahu termasuk kategori peri atau tidak.

Ups, tunggu, sepertinya Arthur melupakan sesuatu. Kalau tidak salah ia membeli beberapa kue kering kemarin karena kelinci terbang menginginkannya. Dengan antusias ia mengambil toples di dalam lemari dapur dan menyajikannya di atas piring bagi teman-temannya.

Bisa dibilang ini rutinitas pagi yang biasa—maksudnya, bercengkrama dengan para makhluk gaib dibanding tetangga. Hal ini tidaklah aneh karena rumah yang ditinggali Arthur termasuk rumah tua di pinggir kota, dengan halaman luas penuh tanaman hias dan pohon-pohon oak yang lebat. Lagipula, tetangga-tetangga Arthur hanya berkisar pada lansia yang terlalu tua untuk bangun sepagi ini dan bertamu demi secangkir teh.

Setelah itu Arthur akan mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian sementara para peri—dibantu beberapa _gnome_ , kali ini—menyiapkan tas, buku, dan perlengkapan lain untuk dibawanya ke kampus.

"Ah, terimakasih. Kalian tidak perlu sampai melakukan ini, sungguh," ujar Arthur dengan sungkan. Tapi para peri dan _gnome_ hanya membalas dengan senyum sumringah sebagai bentuk keikhlasan mereka. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ah, kunci, kunci."

Ketika sedang sibuk mencari kunci di meja dekat televisi, seorang peri dengan gaun hijau dari daun menarik-narik telinga Arthur. "Hm? Ada apa, Tink? Oh, kacamataku? Ya, kau benar." Kali ini ia langsung menemukan kacamatanya yang diletakkan di samping vas mawar setelah mengambil kunci mobil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Tolong jaga rumah, ya." Ia melambai dari ambang pintu sebelum menutupnya, menyampirkan tas selempang melintangi tubuhnya, dan masuk ke dalam VW Beetle tua. Beberapa peri masih mengikutinya sambil melambai di dekat jendela mobil, yang membuat Arthur sadar akan kegunaan kacamata tanpa lensa khusus yang dibelinya dengan murah.

Kelebihannya untuk melihat makhluk gaib memang tidak selamanya buruk, tapi terkadang juga merepotkan. Apalagi ia masih susah membedakan mana yang betul-betul makhluk hidup dan bukan. Dan pasti perjalanannya dari rumah ke kampus, yang memakan waktu sekitar satu jam, akan lebih menegangkan dari film laga jika ia melupakan kacamatanya, karena harus menghindari setiap peri yang terbang bebas atau hantu kota yang muncul tiba-tiba melintasi jalan. Untungnya beberapa tahun lalu ia sadar bahwa lensa atau cermin bening dapat menutupi pengelihatan lebihnya itu.

Ia sempat melambai lagi pada para peri sebelum menggunakan kacamatanya. VW Beetle pun menggeram berat, lebih seperti batuk seorang kakek tua. Perlahan ia bergerak dari garasi menuju pekarangan. Butuh lima menit melintasi jalanan desa yang sepi sebelum masuk ke jalan raya menuju perkotaan.

Ia menyetel lagu-lagu lama The Police untuk membunuh kesunyian. Sesekali bibirnya ikut bergerak, menggumamkan lirik yang telah lama dihapalnya. Tanpa terasa perjalanan panjang yang lambat membawanya ke area parkir Universitas Oxford. Ketika keluar dari mobil, sudut matanya mengintip di celah kacamata tanpa sengaja menemukan si Tukang Kebun Steward melambai padanya dengan ramah. "Selamat pagi, Kirkland."

"Selamat pagi, Pak Steward," serunya. Tentu tidak ada yang salah dengan membalas sapaan hangat seorang kakek tua, hanya saja Steward sudah mati dua puluh tahun lalu, dan sejauh ini, hanya Arthur yang selalu membalas sapaannya.

Kejadian janggal itu sempat tidak disadari Arthur sebelum melihat kaki Steward yang tak menapak tanah dan kembali sadar. _'Akh! Sial, aku lupa,'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Cepat-cepat ia bergegas dari area parkir sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

Tapi, terlambat.

Pundak kirinya tiba-tiba dicengkram dari belakang setelah sebuah tepukan keras. Arthur mengenal tangan dingin ini karena sudah beberapa kali mampir ke pundak atau kepalanya. Dengan masa bodo, ia terus berjalan dan tidak menoleh.

Sang pemilik tangan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Oi, bicara dengan peri-perimu lagi, Arthur?"

Wah, wah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Jerman-albino, Beilschmidt?

"Enyah kau, Gilbert," balas Arthur singkat. Ujung mata hijaunya ia pergunakan untuk memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Oh, dingin sekali," goda pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang kini tersenyum miring. Sudut-sudut mata violetnya melancip mencemooh. "Padahal tadi kau beramah-tamah dengan teman tidak terlihatmu. Tidakkah kau sadar itu sedikit… tidak normal, hm, bocah aneh?

Antonio, pemuda Spanyol dengan rambut coklat ikalnya, tertawa dengan sindiran Gilbert.

"Bukankah kalian sama saja?" Arthur menepis tangan Gilbert, sudah mulai kesal. Ia mengembangkan senyum miring yang lebih tinggi dari Gilbert dan mendongakkan kepala seolah menatap mereka melalui lubang hidung. "Berlagak sombong dengan mengganggu semua anak yang menurut kalian 'tidak normal'—bukankah itu lebih 'tidak normal'? Memangnya kalian manusia purba, ya? Ah, salah, bahkan Homo heidelbergensis* sepertinya lebih sopan dibanding kalian. Hei, sekarang sudah ada hak asasi manusia. Semua orang memiliki hak untuk berbicara dengan orang lain meskipun itu tidak terlihat. Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus berbicara pada otak otot dan manusia tomat seperti kalian."

Balasan dari Arthur itu mengundang urat di kening Gilbert untuk muncul. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan putih pucat itu sudah berada di kerah _sweater_ Arthur dan mencekiknya keras. "Jaga bicaramu, Kirkland! Kau yang harusnya sadar diri karena menjadi terlalu kutu buku bahkan untuk memiliki teman!"

Lagi-lagi, Antonio tertawa. "Bukankah itu alasan dia jadi berteman dengan peri-perinya? Hei, apakah kau kenal dengan Tinkerbell dan Peter Pan juga?"

"Tinkerbell, ya. Peter Pan, tidak. Tapi aku kenal Kapten Hook yang bisa kuperintah kapan saja untuk menarik kalian ke laut dengan pengait tangannya di lubang hidung kalian."

"Lihatlah, Arthur masih setengah sadar dari tidurnya!" Kini giliran Francis, pria necis asal Prancis, yang ikut ambil bagian. "Terjebak dalam mimpi menjadi penyihir lagi, huh? Memangnya kau ini umur berapa? Lima tahun?"

"Chk. Mulutmu itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan omong kosong, ya, Banci Berjenggot?"

Hinaan yang dilontarkan Arthur kali ini ternyata melukai perasaan Francis yang sebenarnya lembut. "Aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari _berandalan_ sepertimu!" Dan Arthur sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pria pirang yang mengucir rendah rambut ikalnya itu akan mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, dan melemparkannya tepat ke ulu hati Arthur.

Gilbert melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Arthur dan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu jatuh ke tanah detik itu juga. Ia meringkuk dalam, memegangi perutnya dengan satu tangan. Bukan hanya ulu hati, tapi jantung dan tulang rusuknya juga sakit. Siapa yang menyangka sosok gemulai itu menyimpan begitu banyak kekuatan?

Ketika ia mengangkat kepala, Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis sudah berjalan menjauh sambil tertawa menghina. Ia bisa merasakan kacamatanya merosot turun, dan dari pandangannya itu, dengan tidak percaya ia melihat si Tukang Kebun Steward, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi garpu rumput di atas kepala Francis. Ujung-ujungnya berkilat tajam, dan dari auranya Steward seperti benar-benar ingin menebas kepala Francis. Tentu saja hantu bisa melakukannya jika mau, dan itu yang ditakutkan oleh Arthur.

' _Sialan!'_

Buru-buru ia bangkit dan belari menuju tiga pemuda itu. Arthur tidak sempat berkata, hanya saja tangannya terjulur lebih dulu untuk menarik pundak Francis hingga ia berputar menghadapnya, tepat sebelum si Tua Steward menghempaskan garpu rumputnya, dan menghilang.

Hilang lebih cepat dari asap kopi.

Napasnya menderu keras, jantungnya terpacu adrenalin. Francis yang terkejut hanya bisa melontarkan hinaan lain kepada Arthur, "Apa lagi maumu, _Berandalan_?" dan itu menyadarkan Arthur kebodohannya menyelamatkan Francis.

Amarahnya kembali memuncak. Ia yakin bukan seperti itu cara berterimakasih di Perancis. "Mengembalikan yang tadi, Jenggot," geramnya. Dan dengan satu tangan yang lain, dalam gerakan yang cepat, Arthur meninju rahang kiri Francis hingga pria itu tersungkur ke belakang.

Gilbert dan Antonio yang melihatnya langsung menghadapi Arthur dan mereka saling bertukar bogem mentah. Perkelahian tiga lawan satu itu berlangsung cukup lama, tidak ada yang menyerah, sampai beberapa mahasiswa lain memanggil pihak keamanan yang akhirnya datang bersama beberapa dosen.

Tanpa banyak penolakan, mereka ditarik ke ruang rektorat dan berhadapan dengan sang dekan langsung. Dan tanpa banyak omong pula, hanya perlu mendengarkan penjelasan dari para pelaku dan saksi, dekan langsung menetapkan skorsing seminggu bagi empat orang itu. Seminggu pun dirasanya belum cukup. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan lagi, dekan memperpanjang masa skors tiga kawan beda Negara menjadi satu bulan dengan pekerjaan melaksanakan kegiatan sosial di sekitar kampus. Sementara Arthur, beliau menahan pemuda kurus itu di ruangannya.

"Arthur," panggil sang dekan, Joseph Hobbs, pria paruh baya yang masih memiliki kharisma laksana seorang raja.

Arthur menegakkan punggungnya yang sudah tegak. "Ya, Pak."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan padamu," Pak Hobbs menghela napas panjang. "Kau salah satu mahasiswa jenius di sini. Dan sebagai teman dekat Ayahmu, aku menaruh harapan besar padamu."

Arthur menundukkan pandangan—ia malu dan merasa sangat bersalah jika kesalahannya disangkut-pautkan dengan sang ayah. "Maafkan." Dan kenyataannya, memang memalukan berkelahi karena masalah sepele—yang sebenarnya tidak karena kepala Francis hampir saja putus—padahal ia adalah siswa teladan di sekolah.

"Apa kau ingat projek penelitian terakhir Ayahmu?"

Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Mengenai Raja Alfred?"

"Ya. Sayangnya projek itu belum selesai saat ia meninggal. Padahal projek itu dapat mengungkapkan banyak fakta sejarah dan menjadi aset berharga universitas ini. Aku sudah bicara pada dosenmu, Tuan Luke, dan dia mengizinkan. Kali ini, projek itu kuserahkan padamu, Kirkland. Anggap saja sebagai pengisi waktu senggang."

Senyum hangat dan sinar mata hazelnut yang teduh milik Tuan Hobbs memberi setitik ketenangan bagai secangkir teh hitam di sore hari. Arthur lantas menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan mengangguk mantap. "Terimakasih, Pak," ujarnya, sebelum dipersilahkan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

-:-

.

Membolak-balik halaman kasar yang sudah menguning menjadi aktivitas Arthur begitu tiba di rumah. Hingga hari beranjak sore, ia masih mengurung diri di perpustakaan pribadi ayahnya. Beberapa peri yang merasa khawatir memutuskan untuk menemani sambil memberi penerangan pada ruang perpustakaan yang disesaki rak-rak penuh buku.

Ia sedang mencari laporan penelitian ayahnya mengenai Raja Alfred sang Pahlawan. Banyak hal yang ia temukan, namun banyak juga yang tidak lengkap dan menyisakan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Salah satunya "Kenapa Raja Alfred tidak memiliki seorang ratu?" dan "Apakah ketidakadaan ratu menjadi salah satu penyebab hancurnya dinasti milik Raja Alfred?"

"Chk. Masalah gini aja sih, gampang," ujarnya, bangga. Dengan enteng dibukanya laptop dan mulailah ia berselancar di internet. Satu persatu artikel ia sambangi, namun tak ada yang menjelaskan dengan detail jawaban dari dua pertanyaan itu.

Merasa frustasi, ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja sebelum kembali pada buku-buku referensi dan makalah hasil penelitian ayahnya. "Sial, gampang apanya…."

Ia melirik sudut gelap perpustakaan dengan malas.

Membongkar-bongkar rak penuh debu dan membalik halaman berbau apak membuatnya hampir gila. Di saat-saat seperti itu, perhatiannya secara tidak sengaja terpaku pada sebuah kutipan di halaman yang terbuka. Tulisannya membuat Arthur tergelitik, membangkitkan rasa penasarannya ketika membaca bahwa Raja Alfred pernah menyukai seseorang namun tidak bisa menikahinya.

Merasa tidak mempercayai matanya, Arthur menyambar buku itu dan memperhatikannya dengan mata membelalak. Penjelasan ternyata hanya sampai di situ, tidak mencantumkan nama atau secuil definisi tentang kekasih Raja Alfred tersebut.

Lagi, Arthur mengumpat—kali ini terlalu kasar hingga lebih baik tidak dicantumkan.

Yah, setidaknya ia mendapatkan informasi walau belum berguna, tapi lebih baik dibanding tidak sama sekali.

Di tengah-tengah kebimbangan antara merasa lega dan semakin terbebani, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu depan.

Rasa heran membuat sebelah alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi. Siapapun yang di balik pintu, ia bisa merasa bahwa bukan hanya para peri yang mengkhawatirkannya. Jam berdentang tujuh kali ketika Arthur membukakan pintu, dan Honda Kiku, satu-satunya orang di kampus yang bisa akrab dengannya, berdiri rapi sambil membawa obat-obatan.

Alasannya tidak perlu dijelaskan—cukup dari kedua alis tipisnya yang bertekuk dalam dan tatapan sebal dari mata tanpa cahaya itu. Kekhawatiran sang mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran semakin tampak ketika nyadari lebam di seluruh tubuh Arthur, salah satu yang paling mencolok adalah lingkaran biru tua di sekitar mata kirinya.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak sejauh itu, Kirkland-san," ujar Honda dengan dialek Jepang yang membuat bahasa Inggrisnya terdengar kaku. Dengan berhati-hati ia mengompres lebam Arthur di lengan, perut, punggung dan wajah. Beberapa peri yang memperhatikan tertawa karena kini Arthur terlihat menggelikan dengan berkantung-kantung es batu di sekujur tubuh.

"Y-yah… bahkan aku pun juga tidak menyangka," Arthur tertawa kaku, berusaha melempar kesalahannya. "Aku hanya merasa sedang tidak enak hati saat itu, dan kebetulan mereka mencari gara-gara denganku. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali menghajar wajah sombong mereka walau aku tahu mereka akan menghabisiku lebih dulu."

Honda menjauhkan tangannya setelah membetulkan letak salah satu kompres di bagian lengan, dan duduk rapi ala seiza*. Mata coklat besar itu bersinar sendu, kedua alisnya menciptakan lengkungan pelangi yang terbalik. Ia mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan—masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap dan pola pikir orang barat. "Yah, terkadang rasa sakit memang bisa menyalurkan stres," ujarnya dengan nada prihatin.

Arthur membelalakkan sebelah matanya yang tak terkompres. "Apakah itu normal?" Sebagai mahasiswa sejarah, sebaiknya ia tak sok tahu masalah fisik dan psikologi di depan calon dokter, walau ia cukup mengetahui masalahnya.

"Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Fokus otak teralihkan dari masalah yang membuat seseorang tertekan, ke rasa sakit atau emosi. Dan emosi itu akan lebih melegakan jika di salurkan, salah satunya dengan adu fisik seperti yang kaulakukan, Kirkland-san. Katakan, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Diagnosis dan prediksi tepat Honda sedikit mengejutkan Arthur. "Uh, yah… Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang sebuah cerita. Seperti film bersambung. Mungkin sedikit-banyak mempengaruhi kondisi sadarku juga."

"Kemungkinan besar memang begitu." Pria berambut hitam dengan potongan rata itu mengangguk sekilas. Tangan-tangan kurus dan pucatnya membereskan perlengkapan medis dengan cekatan. "Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja, Kirkland-san. Dan untuk masalah mimpi itu, saranku, jangan terlalu tenggelam di dalamnya. Lebih baik menyalurkan rasa tertekan dengan hal lain. Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Honda bangkit berdiri. Dari posisinya sekarang, ia harus menunduk untuk bisa menatap Arthur yang terbaring di atas sofa ruang tengah. Pria Jepang itu tersenyum hangat. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

"Ya. Dan terimakasih sudah datang, Honda. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu hingga depan rumah." Walaupun Arthur bilang begitu, tapi para peri mengikuti setiap langkah Honda dan melambai padanya dari depan pintu ketika ia memasuki mobil—walaupun, tentu saja, Honda tidak mengetahuinya.

Kini tinggal Arthur seorang diri—sebenarnya dengan tujuh orang _gnome_ di dapur bersama Kapten Hook, dan peri-peri taman yang melayang di dekat langit-langit—merenungi perbuatannya hari ini. Semakin dipikir, kelakuannya tadi pagi seperti bukan dirinya saja, tapi seseorang, sisi lainnya, yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam beberapa tahun lalu _. 'Apakah dulu aku seberandal itu?'_ pikirnya.

Dari satu mata yang tak bisa terbuka, menjadi dua mata yang tertutup ketika ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Napasnya ia atur, posisi tubuh sedikit ia betulkan. Ia meminta Tinkerbell untuk mematikan lampu, para _gnome_ menyampirkan selimut padanya sebatas perut, dan dengan begitulah Arthur tertidur.

.

-:-

.

Ia kembali terbangun dengan danau air mata. Anehnya, kali ini ia tidak mengingat apapun yang ada di mimpinya. Jika dibilang terkejut, maka tidak juga. Hal ini sudah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa sehingga ia bisa dengan santai berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah dan menggosok gigi.

Ketika hendak berganti baju, ia ingat bahwa ia tak seharusnya ke kampus. Masa skorsingnya sudah dimulai, menyisakan tanda tanya ke mana dia harus menghabiskan satu hari dalam musim panas yang panjang.

Seekor kelinci terbang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggosok-gosokkan hidung lembutnya pada pipi Arthur. "Ah, selamat pagi," sapanya, tersenyum hangat.

Kelinci itu menggerakkan kepalanya dua kali dan dengan itu Arthur bisa mengerti bahwa bahan makanannya sudah menipis. "Terimakasih. Aku akan pergi membelinya. Kau ingin kue kering lagi?"

Anggukan ceria kelinci itu mengundang tawa di wajah Arthur.

Setelah membereskan rumah dibantu para makhluk sihir dan mengambil kacamata, tanpa sadar Arthur menemukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam mobil sambil menggumamkan lagu 'Hey Jude' dari The Beatles. Tujuannya adalah daerah pertokoan di pinggiran London, tempat favoritnya untuk berbelanja mingguan karena harganya murah dan sudah akrab dengan penjual dan jalanannya. Bahkan, bisa dibilang ia menghabiskan masa remajanya di sana—walau bukan masa-masa yang enak untuk dikenang.

Bibi pemiliki toko buah menyapanya duluan dengan ramah. Wanita gemuk dengan terusan merah-biru itu menawarkan apel dan buah-buahan segar lainnya yang baru datang tepat sebelum ia melihat Arthur. Pemuda itu pun berpikir bahwa salad buah tidak buruk juga untuk cemilan siang hari, jadi ia memilih beberapa buah dan dengan santai menanyakan harga totalnya, sebelum bibi penjaga toko tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Untukmu, kuberikan diskon."

Arthur membelalakkan mata hijaunya. "Eh? Tapi—"

"Apapun untuk keluarga Kirkland."

Ia kemudian ingat bahwa bibi ini pernah ditolong keluarganya saat ia kehabisan modal, sehingga satu-dua kali balas budi tampaknya masih belum cukup bagi wanita itu.

Arthur berterimakasih dan dengan itu kembali berjalan. Pandangannya mengedar ke dua sisi jalan, menerka-nerka apa lagi yang sudah mulai habis di rumahnya.

"Teh?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Benar, seharusnya ada yang menjual teh rosemary di sekitar sini."

Kakinya kembali menapak, kali ini lebih teratur. Seingatnya di balik persimpangan jalan itu terdapat toko tua yang menjual berbagai tanaman herbal. Dulu sekali ibunya sering ke sana, membeli teh, cengkeh, kayu manis, atau tanaman-tanaman aneh yang bahkan Arthur sendiri ragu digunakannya dalam memasak. Tapi ia selalu menyukai toko itu karena harum yang menguar hangat bersama memori-memori tentang ibunya di setiap sudut toko.

Namun ketika ia yakin sudah berada di tempat yang tepat, ia tak bisa menahan sepasang alis tebalnya untuk terangkat tinggi, kemudian menukik dan bertautan, ketika membaca tulisan yang terpampang besar di pintu toko, 'Tattoo Shop'.

Apakah waktu sudah berlalu selama itu sehingga ia tak tahu?

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul di balik etalase, sedang membersihkan kaca rupanya. Senyumnya langsung mengembang lebar melihat Arthur yang membeku di depan pintu. Cepat-cepat ia membuka pintu, rambut pirang pucatnya menyapa lebih dulu ketika kepalanya menyembul dari sela-sela pintu, dan mata violetnya berbinar ketika bertanya, "Apakah kau ingin mentato?"

Arthur semakin kaget—setengahnya karena tidak menyangka ada wanita secantik dewi Yunani di toko tato. "Eh? Sebenarnya aku hanya mencari toko tanaman herbal. Seingatku toko itu ada di sini."

"Oh, maaf." Wanita itu membuka pintu sedikit lebih lebar, menampilkan tubuh rampingnya yang mengenakan terusan katun kotak-kotak merah dan celemek putih. Pundak kecilnya mengedik sekilas. "Kau terlambat beberapa tahun."

Yah, Arthur sudah menduganya. Ia sudah tidak pernah ke sini sejak orangtuanya meninggal—bahkan, mungkin sebelum itu.

"Jadi, mau tato?" tawar wanita itu lagi, dengan senyum ceria dan binar indah di mata violetnya, sepertinya berusaha menghibur Arthur yang terlihat kecewa.

Pemuda itu tidak punya jadwal khusus hari ini, jadi tidak menemukan alasan kuat untuk menolak. "Yah, boleh juga."

Wanita dengan rambut panjang yang terurai itu mempersilahkan Arthur duduk di sebuah kursi hitam yang mirip kursi praktek dokter gigi. Beberapa alat yang Arthur terka sebagai mesin dan jarum beserta beberapa botol tinta, bersanding di sampingnya.

"Jadi, ingin desain seperti apa?" Wanita manis yang belum diketahui namanya itu sedang memasang sarung tangan bening yang lentur.

"Entahlah, terserah saja. Tunggu, kau yang melakukannya?" Arthur menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ya, sebenarnya Ayah angkatku, tapi dia sedang tidak di sini. Jadi, di mana?"

"Um," Arthur berpikir, memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan berkali-kali menoleh ke balik pundak. "Di sini," ia menunjuk ke balik pundak kirinya. "Ini tato pertamaku, jadi aku tidak ingin terlalu mencolok. Maksudku, jangan terlalu besar."

"Oke." Wanita itu kemudian menyibak rambut di belakang lehernya dan menunjukkannya pada Arthur. "Seperti ini?"

Sebuah tato gambar sekop berwarna hitam dan biru terlihat antik dengan liukan-liukan sulur di dalamnya. Arthur langsung mengangguk. "Bagus."

Maka ia membuka kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya dan mulai mengatur napas untuk membantu sugesti bahwa ini tidak akan sakit. Suara jarum mesin mulai terdengar, pundak Arthur sedikit tegang. Namun sentuhan hangat ujung-ujung jari wanita itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Wah, tubuhmu lebam-lebam," wanita itu memulai pembicaraan.

Perhatian Arthur beralih pada cermin besar di hadapannya, dan menemukan wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Eh, yah, makanya aku ingin kau berhati-hati."

"Berkelahi? Padahal kau seperti anak baik-baik."

"Tidak juga. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bawah sadarku."

"Eh? Dulu kau suka berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

"Maaf." Wanita itu mundur selangkah dan Arthur tidak merasakan lagi sensasi perih yang mencubit seperti ketika jarum mesin menyentuh kulitnya. "Baiklah, sudah selesai. Cepat, kan?"

Arthur mengerjap. "Sudah?"

"Yup, seperti mencabut gigi di dokter gigi, kan?"

.

-:-

.

Ketika sampai di rumahnya dan bercermin, Arthur benar-benar tidak percaya tato sedetail dan serapi ini dapat selesai dalam selang waktu kurang dari lima menit dan hanya tertutupi sebuah percakapan singkat. Apakah ini sihir atau wanita itu yang benar-benar berbakat?

' _Haha, tidak mungkin,'_ ia menertawai pemikirannya sendiri. ' _Tidak ada yang namanya sihir di dunia ini.'_

Tapi, terlepas dari rasa herannya, Arthur cukup puas karena hasilnya seperti yang ia inginkan. Dan entah kenapa, salah satu lambang dari kartu trump itu tidak begitu asing baginya. Bahkan, mungkin sangat familiar… tapi ia tidak ingat.

Rasa gatal di dalam kepala ini begitu menggeregetkan hingga Arthur mengacak-acak rambutnya. Beberapa peri yang melihat itu merasa heran namun tak berani mendekat. Tampang Arthur semakin tidak karuan. Ketika ia melihat wajahnya di kaca, kedua alisnya bertekuk dalam dengan kerutan di antaranya.

Arthur menarik napas dalam. _'Tenanglah, percuma saja mencari sesuatu di kala panik.'_ Lebih baik ia menenangkan diri dengan teh hangat dan melanjutkan penelitiannya.

Ah, ia baru ingat tidak membeli teh.

Baiklah, kali ini coklat hangat saja cukup. Kandungan _endorphin_ di dalamnya memang mampu membuatnya tenang. Kini kepalanya sudah kembali dingin, alis tebalnya melengkung normal dan _mood_ -nya membaik.

Arthur kembali ke perpustakaan dan duduk di meja kerja ayahnya, mengamati lagi apa yang ia tinggalkan tadi malam sebelum Honda Kiku datang tiba-tiba. Mata hijaunya mengamati halaman pada buku-buku yang terbuka.

Apa yang tadi malam ia kerjakan, ya? _'Ah, benar! Mencari alasan kenapa Raja Alfred betah melajang hingga akhir hayat. Eh, bukankah buku ini sudah dua kali kubaca? Tidak ada referensi yang bagus di sana._ ' Menutup buku itu dan beralih pada buku yang lainnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba membeku. Kedua mata itu membesar perlahan, napasnya yang seperti tersumbat membuatnya tersedak coklat hangatnya ketika kembali menarik napas.

' _I… itu, kan…'_

Sebuah lambang _spade_ , persis seperti tato di balik pundak kirinya dan di belakang leher wanita tato tadi siang, tergambar di halaman terbuka buku yang ditulis ayahnya. Penjelasannya hanya 'lambang Kerajaan Spade dan kebangsawanan yang hanya dipegang raja dan ratu'.

' _Eh… simbol… kerajaan?'_

Arthur kembali tersedak coklat.

.

-:-

.

Ketukan dari buku-buku jari pada pintu kaca semakin lama semakin agresif. Arthur menarik napas panjang, kemudian mengintip ke dalam ruangan dari kaca yang gelap. Tak ada cahaya di dalam ruangan, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan seolah bangunan ini sudah bertahun-tahun tak tersentuh.

Arthur mundur dari depan pintu, dan mengamati toko tato yang baru beberapa jam lalu ia sambangi. Tak ada tulisan 'Tatto Shop' lagi di depan pintu, kaca etalase penuh debu, dan tak ada yang membukakan pintu tak peduli sudah belasan kali ia mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

' _Ke mana wanita cantik tadi?'_ rutuknya. Apakah dia hanya _cameo_ dari episode baru mimpi Arthur?

' _Astaga, di antara jutaan manusia di Inggris, kenapa harus orang yang mungkin saja mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kerajaan Spade, yang hilang? Wanita itu pasti tahu sesuatu tentang dinasti yang hancur di masa kepemimpinan Raja Alfred itu,_ ' pikirnya. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia menggunakan lambang kerajaannya sebagai penghias tubuh, kan? _'Apakah lambang itu sedang tren sekarang?'_ Arthur mengutuki dirinya karena tidak aktif sosial media lagi. Tapi, jika memang sedang tren, dia pasti akan dengan mudah menemukannya, bisa di sudut jalan, bisa di dalam bus atau di baju orang-orang yang lewat.

Tapi, tidak. Ini seperti hanya dia—dan wanita itu, selain Raja Alfred, tentunya—yang tahu bahwa lambang ini pernah tercipta.

Tanpa sadar Arthur sudah berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan yang memijit sela di antara dua alisnya. ' _Apakah wanita itu hanya asal memilih desain? Atau apakah wanita itu yang menciptakan desainnya? Lalu kenapa ada di kumpulan makalah Ayah yang meninggal lima tahun lalu? Apa mereka berhubungan?'_

Arthur mengerang keras—ia tak menemukan benang merah di antara ini semua.

Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya bertumpuk pada sudut gelap di etalase kaca samping pintu. Ada pesan yang ditulis dengan tinta merah dan ditempel di belakang kaca. Tulisannya rapi dan Arthur bisa tahu itu tulisan wanita. Isinya memberitahukan bahwa mereka—pemilik toko dan wanita itu, nampaknya—telah pindah ke suatu alamat yang juga dicantumkan. Arthur mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan mengambil gambar alamat tersebut.

.

-:-

.

Alamat yang dibawanya menuntunnya ke suatu dusun jauh dari London dan berlawanan arah dari rumahnya. Saking jauhnya, ia sampai berhenti beberapa kali untuk menanyakan jalan, terus mencocokkan peta GPS dengan informasi yang diberikan warga, hingga menyadari bahwa tempat tujuannya bahkan lebih jauh dari sekedar dusun di pinggir hutan tua.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menunjukkan alamat pada salah satu warga, dan pria petani tua itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti jalan tanah kecil menuju tengah hutan. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam, tampak takut dengan Arthur. Bahkan sikapnya seperti tidak mau ikut campur.

' _Cih, cuek sekali,'_ dengusnya, memandangi kepergian si petani tua.

Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya karena berpikir bahwa seperti itulah sikap orang-orang di sekitar sini. Ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melaju memasuki hutan. Jalanan tanah yang mulus perlahan hilang, diganti kerikil dan akar-akar pohon yang menghantam bagian bawah VW kesayangannya.

Ketika ia akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah dari bebatuan, matahari sudah berada di ujung horizon. Sinar oranyenya tidak begitu menyilaukan berkat kabut tipis yang sepertinya selalu menyelimuti daerah sekitar sini. Rumah itu sedikit tertutup oleh pohon-pohon oak. Pintunya terhalang ilalang setinggi perut, jika dilihat dari jauh, lebih seperti reruntuhan bekas rumah hantu.

' _Masa iya wanita cantik dari toko tato tadi benar-benar pindah ke sini? Memang siapa pelanggannya? Bandit-bandit hutan dan serigala?'_ begitu pikir Arthur.

Tapi alamatnya tepat. Ia berkali-kali mencocokkan alamat yang tertulis dengan GPS dan tulisan tua di dinding rumah yang berlumut.

' _Chk, sudahlah, aku harus pulang sebelum tengah malam.'_

Diketuknya pintu itu dengan tegas. "Permisi," serunya setelah berdeham. Lagi-lagi kesunyian yang membalas bersama kicauan nyaring gagak di kejauhan.

' _Tidak ada orang, ya?'_ Arthur mulai kesal. _'Tapi masa aku datang jauh-jauh cuma untuk hal sia-sia?'_ Jadi, ia mengetuk lagi.

Lagi, tak ada yang membalas.

Arthur menoleh ke sekeliling rumah, berpikir mungkin saja wanita itu dan ayahnya sedang berada di suatu tempat di tengah hutan.

Oke, suasana semakin mencekam dengan raungan serigala dan sinar oranye matahari yang berubah ungu tua. Lebih baik ia tak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Jika ia tidak diizinkan masuk, maka ia akan memaksanya.

Dengan sedikit kesal digenggamnya gagang pintu yang dingin dan berkarat. Ketika mendorongnya sedikit, Arthur langsung tahu bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci. Kemudian pintu itu membuka sendiri, derik angselnya bagai sendi lutut seorang kakek tua. Hal itu terjadi tepat saat matahari sepenuhnya menghilang, jadi ia tak melihat apapun di dalam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lilin menyala di atas meja.

Apinya yang bergerak lembut memberikan penerangan redup dalam jarak yang tak terlalu besar. Tapi itu saja cukup bagi Arthur untuk menyadari ada sepucuk surat di samping lilin tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah melewati pintu. Rasa takut dan terkejut tidak bisa ia pungkiri sesering apapun ia bertemu makhluk gaib. Tapi ia tak merasakan apapun—tidak ada bahkan arwah penasaran atau peri hutan. Masih terlalu naïf untuk menyimpulkan lilin itu menyala karena sihir. _'Chk. Bisa saja ini cuma trik murahan seperti memasang benang tipis dengan mesiu yang akan menyala ketika pintu dibuka, seperti di komik-komik detektif.'_

Tapi ketika ia berdiri di samping meja, ia tak melihat seutas benang pun yang melintasi ruangan—kecuali jaring laba-laba.

Arthur menggeleng, berusaha melupakan hal itu dan membuat dirinya fokus. Apa tadi yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk masuk? Ah, surat di atas meja. Arthur tahu ini tidak sopan tapi rasa penasaran membuatnya tidak bisa mati dengan tenang jika tidak melihat isi surat ini. Dengan perlahan diraihnya amplop dengan kertas yang sudah menguning dan rapuh. Sebuah tulisan rapi tertoreh dengan tinta yang sedikit pudar.

Tulisannya, " _Untuk yang tersayang, Arthur Kirkland. Dari Alfred Foster Jones_."

Arthur tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia baca, sebesar apapun matanya melebar.

Angin di malam musim panas yang masuk melalui jendela yang rusak, menggoyangkan ujung rambut dan membekukan tengkuknya. Sebuah suara berdebum yang seperti ledakan di dekat telinganya membuat Arthur terlonjak.

' _Demi Tuhan, apa lagi sekarang?'_

Ketika menoleh perlahan, ternyata hanya sebuah buku besar yang jatuh dari rak. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghantui Arthur. Ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sini. Tapi halaman-halaman itu membuka perlahan, dan tiba-tiba bergerak cepat. Arthur mulai ragu itu perbuatan angin, tapi tak bisa memikirkan hal lain.

Dengan was-was, ia mendekati buku itu dan mengambilnya. Kakinya membawanya kembali mendekati lilin agar mata jade-emerald itu dapat menelaah tulisan meliuk berbahasa kuno di halaman yang terbuka. Sesuatu membuatnya tertarik, yaitu tulisan 'Arthur' di salah satu kalimat. _'Apakah buku ini berhubungan dengan surat itu?'_ pikirnya.

Arthur sama sekali tidak mengerti artinya, tapi ia bisa mengira-ngira dari bentuk kalimatnya bahwa buku ini menggunakan bahasa Cumbric*, seperti sastra-sastra kuno yang terdapat di perpustakaan Oxford bagian sastra kuno. Sudah sangat sedikit orang yang mempelajari bahasa itu, jadi walaupun Arthur mengambil jurusan sejarah dan sudah berkutat dengan historiografi hampir seumur hidupnya, ia seperti balita yang dihadapkan dengan huruf untuk pertama kali.

Tapi cara sang penulis menuliskan bait-bait ini menciptakan sebuah rasa tantangan untuk dilafalkannya. Arthur tidak tahu apakah ia salah, tapi ia akan mencobanya.

" _Ef guant tratrigant echassaf  
ef ladhei auet ac eithaf  
oid guiu e mlaen llu llarahaf  
godolei o heit meirch e gayaf  
gochore brein du ar uur  
caer ceni bei ef arthur  
rug ciuin uerthi ig disur  
ig kynnor guernor guaurdur."_

Cahaya terang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kaki Arthur dan membuatnya takut untuk bergerak. Tanah berguncang, menghilangkan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke belakang. Untuk beberapa saat yang menyilaukan, Arthur tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya tidak ada gunung berapi di sekitar sini jadi ia bisa tenang tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lava. Ketika ia membuka mata, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, kegelisahannya berangsur-angsur menghilang mengetahui ia masih berada di tempat yang sama.

Hanya saja, ini perasaannya saja atau barang-barang di gubuk ini terlihat masih… bagus?

' _Yah, tapi karena sama-sama berdebu, jadi sama saja,'_ guraunya dalam hati.

Arthur kembali memperhatikan buku dengan kertas tebal yang tidak seusang yang diingatnya, dengan sampul tebal nan keras dari kulit ular. Arthur menganga, bukan karena kulit ularnya, tapi tulisan di sampul itu.

' _The Spell by Joseph and Amanda Kirkland'_

" _Holy shit!"_

Tadi namanya di surat antah berantah dari seseorang bernama Alfred, sekarang nama orangtuanya di sampul buku tua mengerikan?

Arthur meremas sebagian poninya dan mengerjap. "Ini pasti mimpi. Ya, aku pasti tertidur di mobil dan kembali bermimpi menjadi penyihir. Ya, itu benar! Haha! Dengan begitu ini semua masuk akal. Aku… tidak perlu takut lagi. Ya, kan?"

Ia segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar menghampiri mobilnya. Dibiarkannya lilin menyala dan pintu tetap terbuka. Ia juga memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tas selempang yang sedari awal melintangi tubuhnya. Benar dugaannya, langit telah gelap dan jutaan bintang berkilau lebih terang dari yang biasanya.

' _Ah, pasti karena ini di tengah hutan.'_

Ia merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci mobil. Keadaan yang gelap membuatnya harus berjalan dengan pandang menunduk pada tas. Ketika menemukannya, kepalanya menoleh beberapa kali, alisnya bertekuk, rasa takut membanjirinya hingga membuatnya berputar untuk menatap seluruh hutan yang gelap.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan VW tercintanya.

Apakah ia salah tempat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **To be continue**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, saya Lee Audrey. Anak baru di fandom Hetalia, jadi mohon bimbingannya, ya.**

 **Bait yang ada di buku sebenarnya cuma paragraf terakhir dari puisi tahun 600-an M., judulnya Y Gododdin, yang dikenal sebagai referensi paling awal untuk legenda Raja Arthur (itu lho, yang memimpin Ksatira Meja Bundar). Artinya:**

 _He pierced three hundred, most bold,  
He cut down the centre and wing.  
He was worthy before the noblest host,  
He gave from his herd horses in winter.  
He fed black ravens on the wall  
Of the fortress, although he was not Arthur.  
Among those powerful in feats [?]  
In the front rank, a pallisade, Gwawrddur._

 **(terjemahannya beda dari yang di Wikipedia karena saya ambil di . )**

 **Dan sebelum ada yang tanya, saya akan jelaskan kalau judul-judul lagu yang saya cantumkan di pembukaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic ini. Cuma sebagai** _ **doping**_ **saya ngetik. (Oke, saya akui kalau ngetik, saya harus setengah 'mabuk')**

 **Nah, ada kuis nih. Siapakah 'wanita cantik di toko tato' itu? Yang jelas dia juga karakter Hetalia lho, bukan OC. Clue: muncul di anime Hetalia The World Twinkle, bagian dari Nordic Country, dan sudah punya suami. Jawaban dikirim secepatnya lewat kotak 'review' sebelum chapter 2 update ya. ...eh, hadiah?**

 **Keterangan:**

 *** Homo heidelbergensis:** manusia purba asal Kota Heidelberg, Jerman, yang sudah menggunakan bahasa walaupun dalam tingkat sederhana, karena morfologi telinga bagian luar dan tengah yang serupa dengan manusia modern, bukan simpanse. Jadi, sindirannya Arthur itu…

… maaf, saya juga kurang mengerti sindirannya Arthur.

 ***Seiza:** gaya duduk formal ala Jepang; kaki dilipat ke bawah dan diduduki, punggung ditegakkan dan dada dibusungkan.

 ***bahasa Cumbric :** sama dengan bahasa Wales Kuno.

 **.**

 **Selamat menikmati masa MOS bagi yang mengalami!  
(Sunday, July 26, 2015)  
Lee Audrey**


	2. Chapter 2: The Green Wizard

PREVIEW:

"Ah, pasti karena ini di tengah hutan."

Ia merogoh tas untuk mencari kunci mobil. Keadaan yang gelap membuatnya harus berjalan dengan pandang menunduk pada tas. Ketika menemukannya, kepalanya menoleh beberapa kali, alisnya bertekuk, rasa takut membanjirinya hingga membuatnya berputar untuk menatap seluruh hutan yang gelap.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan VW tercintanya.

Apakah ia salah tempat?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arthur, the Magical and Pitiful**  
from **Arthur the Wizard Series: Volume 1**

.

 **It may be a little vague for the characters, so here I give you the names.**

 **Cast:**

Main character — Arthur Kirkland (England)  
The Beautiful Woman — Tina (Finland Nyotalia Ver.)  
The Leader of the Forest / Baby Deer— Elizaveta (Hungary)  
Princess of the Water — Angelique (Seychelles)  
Prince of the Forest — Gupta (Egypt)

 **.**

 **Chap 2 : The Green Wizard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Arthur berharap ini hanya mimpi, sungguh. Ia berdoa semoga saja tak sampai lima menit lagi akan terbangun oleh salah satu peri atau _gnome_ di rumahnya, atau apa saja, yang jelas bisa meyakinkannya ia sedang tidur.

Karena kehilangan VW Beetle-nya lebih menyeramkan dari mimpi buruk.

Astaga, tak terbayang sedetik pun dalam pikirannya akan kehilangan mobil antik peninggalan orang tuanya, terlebih, di tengah hutan antah-berantah! Sekarang sudah malam, tidak ada penerangan kecuali jutaan bintang yang berdesakan di langit dan bulan purnama sebelum mereka hilang oleh kabut pagi buta. Jalan setapak yang tadi dilaluinya juga hilang—entah karena ia tidak melihatnya atau benar-benar hilang, seperti abakadabra.

Yang jelas, ia tidak pernah sepanik ini.

Berkali-kali Arthur menjambak rambut pirangnya, menghirup udara dingin dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam sentakan. Pupil hijaunya mengecil, sepasang sayap elang di atas matanya seperti mengepak ketika ia mengerjap-ngerjap. Jantungnya berdetak keras, ia bahkan bisa merasakan kakinya bergetar.

Tiba-tiba ia mengepalkan tinju dan melemparnya ke pipinya sendiri.

Bagus, satu lagi lebam yang baru.

"Sadarlah, Arthur, kau tidak apa-apa," ucapnya pada diri sendiri walau dengan gemetar. "Kau hanya tersesat di tengah hutan, itu saja. Tidak akan ada bandit atau serigala yang akan muncul tiba-tiba. Mobilmu juga pasti ada di suatu tempat, kau hanya tidak melihatnya saja. Ya, kau hanya tidak melihatnya, Arthur! Hahaha!" ia menertawai ucapannya.

Dan terapi diri ini berhasil membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya, sudah bernapas normal dan bisa menggunakan logika dengan dingin.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba bergerak di balik semak-semak. Ia bisa melihatnya berkat cahaya remang rembulan dan suara gesekan daun di sepinya malam.

Arthur terlonjak kaget, mundur dua langkah. Bayangan para bandit dan serigala yang baru saja ia hilangkan, kembali muncul.

Dan ia takut sesuatu itu akan meloncat ke depan wajahnya dan menerkamnya.

Apakah ini balasan dari dosa-dosanya yang terdahulu, sebagai berandalan?

Sesuatu lagi-lagi bergerak di balik semak-semak. Kini samar-samar ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang berpendar. Tidak mungkin kunang-kunang, karena sinarnya bukanlah putih atau kuning pucat. Tapi… biru muda.

' _Roh?'_

Apapun itu, ia terus bergerak. Syukurnya menjauhi Arthur.

Mata hijaunya tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti arah cahaya biru itu pergi. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat di sela-sela kacamatanya dan menemukan sepasang kaki putih dan jenjang yang… kekar. Tunggu, kekar?

Ia segera melepas kacamatanya, dan tertegun lama. Pasalnya, terlepas dari kenyataan dia bisa melihat berbagai makhluk, tapi yang satu ini… belum pernah.

Seekor kuda betina, gagah dan cantik. Surai peraknya bergoyang lembut di setiap tapak kakinya, cahaya biru muda berpendar dari bulu-bulu putihnya. Dan terlebih, kuda itu memiliki tanduk emas.

" _Unicorn_?!"

Arthur segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

' _Oh, sial, aku keceplosan,'_ rutuknya.

Kuda itu tak bergerak dan terus menatapnya dengan sepasang mata violet di bawah bulu mata lentik. Arthur tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan—ia sedikit gugup, namun di atas semua itu, senang bukan main. Ternyata benar, selama ini _Unicorn_ benar-benar ada, bukan sekedar keyakinan mendiang ibunya semata.

Dengan anggun dan tenang, kuda itu kembali berjalan. Namun rasa penasaran tidak membiarkan Arthur meninggalkanya begitu saja. Dengan perlahan dan menjaga jarak, ia mengikuti _Unicorn_ itu.

Hutan yang tertutup dan tanah yang penuh akar berlumut, jadi terlihat memiliki jalan setapak setelah mengikuti langkah kaki sang _Pegasus_ yang ternyata meninggalkan jejak bersinar. Arthur tidak henti-hentinya tertegun, terlebih setelah menyadari bahwa _Unicorn_ itu juga memiliki sepasang sayap raksasa seperti milik burung dara.

' _Ah, ternyata itu_ Pegasus.'

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin gelap malam, dan Arthur bisa merasakan semakin banyak makhluk yang mengekor di belakangnya. Namun _Pegasus_ itu terus berjalan seolah tidak menyadari sedang dibuntuti. ' _Atau ia sebenarnya sedang menuntun mereka?'_

Mata-mata besar itu mengintip dari semak-semak dan celah pepohonan. Beberapa memiliki kaki yang kecil dari langkah ringan mereka berlari ketika Arthur menoleh, beberapa bahkan terlalu besar untuk bergerak cepat.

' _O-ogre?!_ ' tatapan Arthur tertuju pada sesosok manusia raksasa bungkuk yang berdiri kikuk di samping pohon pinus besar. Arthur membeku di tempat, untungnya tidak menyuarakannya lagi—oh, rahangnya hanya bisa membuka kaku.

Ia memilih untuk kembali mengikuti _Pegasus_ itu saja.

Namun jejaknya menghilang di balik sebuah pohon oak raksasa. Arthur menunggu, memicingkan mata namun masih tak berani untuk mendekat. Ia melihat cahaya biru itu lagi, menyeruak perlahan dari balik pohon. Sesosok wanita dengan gaun panjang berjalan perlahan. Tatapan beku Arthur bertemu dengan sepasang mata violetnya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan telunjuk ke bibir.

Arthur merasa pernah melihatnya. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Di jalan, kampus, pasar, atau salah satu mimpi basahnya? Demi Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya kosong? Rambut pirang pucat dan tubuh indah gitar spanyol itu mengacaukan otaknya! Dan entah kenapa, dia memilki kepercayaan bahwa wangi lembut vanila yang menguar di udara itu bersumber dari gaun birunya yang bercahaya.

Untuk sebuah mimpi, bahkan ini terlalu tinggi.

Ketika ia kembali memperhatikan sekitarnya, wanita itu telah melangkah semakin jauh, entah kemana, tapi Arthur rasa ia begitu yakin dengan tujuannya. Lagipula makhluk-makhluk yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakangnya sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk diam di tempat.

Wanita itu berhenti di balik semak-semak, di mana Arthur melihat sepasang rusa dewasa tengah berbaring dengan kepala berdekatan. Perut salah satunya mengembung, Arthur rasa tengah hamil. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut sang betina, membuatnya ikut bercahaya. Perlahan, sebuah siluet terlihat dari kulit tipis sang rusa. Arthur tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia merasa siluet 'bayi' yang dilihatnya tidak mirip dengan bayi rusa.

Arthur tidak tahu lagi apa yang wanita itu lakukan—sepengelihatannya, wanita itu hanya _memasukkan_ tangannya ke dalam perut sang betina, dan tiba-tiba di tangannya sudah merengek-rengek seorang bayi manusia, masih basah dengan darah.

Ya, bayi manusia. Tidak salah lagi. Sebodoh-bodohnya Arthur dengan biologi, ia masih bisa membedakan mana manusia mana hewan.

Alunan ringan nada _lullaby_ digumamkan wanita itu. Sentuhan yang begitu halus, dekapannya tinggi agar bisa melihat wajah bayi itu lebih jelas. Perlahan tangisan sang bayi mereda, tertidur begitu saja. Samar-samar cahaya hijau berpendar dari tubuh sang bayi, dan Arthur tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selain mengabadikan setiap inci pemandangan dua makhluk yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Wanita itu menoleh, matanya kembali bertemu _emerald_ Arthur.

"Kemarilah, Tuan Kirkland."

Arthur tidak yakin ia yang dipanggil, tapi tidak mungkin ada lagi 'Tuan Kirkland' selain dirinya di sini.

Ia mendekat dengan kaku dan ikut berlutut di samping wanita itu.

"Indah bukan? Sebuah kehidupan baru. Kau pasti bisa melihatnya, kan, Tuan Kirkland? Jiwa suci yang tercipta dari intisari hutan, terlahir dari para makhluk sihir sehingga dapat menyerupai ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna, manusia. Ialah yang akan menjadi penguasa dari hutan ini, memimpin makhluk-makhluk yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakangmu," wanita itu terkekeh, "Maka dari itu, aku menitipkannya padamu."

Ada jeda untuk Arthur menyadari kalimatnya. "…Ha? Apa? Aku? Kenapa?"

"Ya, kau, Arthur Kirkland." Wanita itu menyerahkan sang bayi ke rengkuhan Arthur. "Karena kaulah sang penjaga hutan ini, sang Penyihir Hijau."

"T-tunggu dulu!" Ada rasa geli ketika kulit lengannya bertemu kulit lembab dan lembut sang bayi, dan itu membuatnya salah tingkah. "Aku tidak mengerti satu pun kalimatmu! Lagipula, ini perasaanku saja atau kita pernah bertemu?"

Wanita itu mengembangkan senyum geli—yang secara menggelikan, sama sekali tidak terlihat mengejek. "Semua makhluk di hutan pasti juga pernah."

" _Well_ , maaf saja, tapi aku bukan makhluk-makhluk hutanmu—aku bahkan bukan dari sini."

"Tidak, Tuan Kirkland. Dari sinilah kau berasal."

Menggelikan. Tidak mungkin Arthur melupakan identitasnya sendiri. Dia seorang pemuda Inggris asli yang lahir di London, sebuah hutan beton belantara di selatan Inggris, bukan hutan belantara sesungguhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Arthur berdecak, kini agak kesal.

"Tuan Kirkland, kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa semua ini bisa berbeda dari duniamu, kan?" Wanita itu menyentuh lengan Arthur, jarinya lembut, namun dingin—membuat pandangannya berpaling sesaat sebelum kembali ke sepasang violet sang wanita yang bercahaya. "Karena sekarang kau berada di zaman yang berbeda. Ini adalah zaman yang kau cari, di mana Raja Alfred hidup."

Napasnya tercekat, namun kedua matanya membesar—entah ingin terkagum-kagum atau tertawa mencemooh. "Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak ada satu pun kalimatku yang merupakan candaan, Tuan Kirkland. Meskipun, masih terlalu cepat untuk menyebutnya raja—sang Pangeran Alfred Foster Jones. Dia masihlah calon pangeran yang berumur empat tahun, seorang bocah yang ditinggal mati ibunya sejak lahir, dan kini baru saja kehilangan ayahnya. Namun hanya sampai di situ yang bisa kuberitahukan padamu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu tentangnya, maka lihat dan pelajarilah sendiri."

Ada kerutan di atas hidung Arthur ketika alisnya menukik tajam. "Maksudmu, aku harus menunggunya menjadi raja? Sudah cukup dengan candaanmu, Nona. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan aku harus tinggal di sini untuk beberapa tahun ke depan? Asal kau tahu saja, masa skorsku cuma seminggu, dan aku tidak ingin berjalan di kampus sebagai kakek-kakek."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membekukan waktu untukmu," ujar wanita itu, dari senyum dan pandangannya sudah terlihat bahwa itu bukan tawaran. Itu perintah. "Kau tidak akan bertambah tua atau merasa lelah. Dan ketika jawaban dari pertanyaan terbesarmu telah terjawab, dan sejarah telah berubah, kau akan kembali ke masamu, tepat di detik kau pergi meninggalkannya."

Wanita itu kemudian mencondongkan badan, membuat Arthur secara reflek menghindar ke belakang. Namun apa daya, masih bisa dijangkau oleh sebuah kecupan dari sepasang bibir merah jambu merona yang lembut di keningnya. Sensasi yang dapat mendebarkan jantung begitu keras itu membuatnya mematung dan setengah sadar. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, tubuh wanita itu memudar.

"Tunggu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini!" seru Arthur, mulai panik melihat wanita cantik itu perlahan tembus pandang.

"Kau tahu, Arthur. Kau sudah mempelajarinya seumur hidupmu. Dan semua yang kaubutuhkan…" wanita itu menyentuh dada kiri Arthur yang tertutup kemeja tipis musim panas, "ada di sini." Wanita itu memperlebar senyumnya. "Dan di sini," ia tiba-tiba menunjuk tas Arthur.

Kemudian, seperti abakadabra, sosoknya musnah seketika—meledak dari dalam dan meninggalkan serbuk-serbuk biru bercahaya di udara.

Apa yang kauharapkan? Arthur mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Tidak, dia masih mematung, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi meskipun ia sudah melihat hantu sejak ia bisa mengingat.

Gerakan lembut di lengannya membuat Arthur menunduk. Bayi itu masih memancarkan cahaya hijau yang redup, kepala mungilnya yang terlihat penuh dengan sepasang pipi tembam, bergerak perlahan ketika kelopak matanya membuka, dan berkedip. Kemudian, sepasang _emerald_ yang lebih gelap dari miliknya, menyambut Arthur dengan hangat.

Arthur semakin membeku—kali ini ia yakin alasannya karena terpesona dengan bayi imut ini.

Perlahan-lahan rasa tenang mulai memenuhi dada. Ia melupakan segala hal tentang tersesat, _Pegasus_ , skorsing, dan Raja Alfred untuk sesaat. Ia hanya ingin membuat bayi ini nyaman bersamanya.

Suara langkah kaki-kaki yang berat dan gesekan dengan dedaunan, menyadarkan Arthur. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk hutan yang mengikutinya tadi, walau ia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini.

' _A-apa ini?_ ' batinnya, keringat dingin mulai turun. _'Mereka akan menyakitiku karena anak ini?'_

Tiba-tiba cahaya hijau dan biru kembali menyeruak dari tengah hutan yang gelap. Dan tebakan Arthur bahwa akan muncul lagi makhluk-makhluk ajaib sebangsa peri, ternyata benar.

Seekor serigala hitam yang mengingatkan Arthur dengan Anubis* berjalan melewati lingkaran makhluk-makhluk hutan dengan dada dibusungkan. Tak berapa lama, seekor lumba-lumba berenang di udara dan mendarat di samping serigala hitam itu. Sinar hijau dan biru yang tadi dilihatnya, memancar dari tubuh dua hewan itu.

Belum juga Arthur mempersiapkan diri untuk kejutan yang lain, dua makhluk itu berubah dalam kedipan mata menjadi seorang pemuda dan pemudi berkulit coklat terang dengan rambut hazelnut. Telinga mereka runcing, mata mereka tajam namun indah. Ada sesuatu semacam torehan cat berwarna putih di wajah mereka yang malah terkesan artistik.

Pemuda itu, yang membalut tubuhnya dengan jubah hitam, berlutut di hadapan Arthur. "Segala kerendahan hati bagimu, Tuan. Saya Gupta, sang Pangeran Hutan. Terimalah hamba untuk melayanimu, Tuan Penyihir Hijau."

Gadis di sampingnya yang mengucir dua rambut panjangnya, juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Betapa senangnya kami bisa bertemu Anda setelah penantian yang panjang, Tuanku. Saya Angelique, sang Putri Air. Selamat datang, Tuan Arthur Kirkland."

Semua hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan batu-batu berlumut yang ternyata sekumpulan _troll_ pun, ikut berlutut di hadapan Arthur.

Hening sejenak untuk Arthur mencubiti pipinya.

"Sakit," gumamnya. Ia kembali berkeringat dingin. "Sial, ini bukan mimpi."

.

-:-

.

" _Arthur."_

Ada sebuah pengelihatan, tentang masa lalu yang sangat jauh. Di dalamnya, Arthur melihat ibunya. Wanita dengan rambut pirang jerami sepundak, tengah menunduk menghadapnya yang berbaring di ranjang.

" _Aku tidak bisa tidur, Bu. Nona Williams selalu muncul di ambang pintu ketika aku menutup mata. Ibu… tidak berpikir aku gila, kan? Soalnya anak-anak lain berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku melihatnya, Ibu. Hanya saja Nona Williams sekarang bisa berjalan melayang. Wajahnya pucat dan kadang ada darah mengalir dari matanya. Tanganku juga bisa menembusnya ketika aku ingin menyentuhnya. Lalu, tubuhnya tembus pandang. Tapi Nona Williams masih hidup kan, Bu? Dia… bukan hantu, kan, Ibu?"_

Tangan kanan sang ibu menyentuh kepala Arthur yang saat itu belum genap lima tahun, dan mengelusnya perlahan. Telapaknya yang hangat membuat bocah itu nyaman. Senyum manisnya bahkan lebih indah dari milik para malaikat yang pernah dilihatnya dahulu.

" _Arthur, kau tidak gila. Nona Williams mengikutimu karena dia sayang padamu—kau satu-satunya anak di sekitar sini yang mau berbicara dengannya. Dia menyayangimu, sama seperti Ibu menyayangimu. Dia tidak bermaksud menakutimu, hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang ibu setelah meninggal karena kegagalan operasi pengangkatan rahim. Bersikap baiklah padanya, ya?"_

Arthur mengangguk. Bocah itu langsung melompat dari kasur dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Pipi tembamnya memerah ketika ia menengadah, dan berkata, _"Aku juga menyayangimu, Nona Williams. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Tapi aku masih memiliki ibu, sedangkan anakmu di sana tidak. Jadi, kurasa akan lebih adil jika kau bersamanya dan Tuan Williams juga."_

Sophie Williams—hantu wanita muda yang terbalut pakaian pasien rumah sakit dan berambut coklat gelap, membungkuk perlahan mendekati Arthur. Samar-samar setetes air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya seiring tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang.

" _Salam untuk Jonathan, ya! Walau aku tidak pernah melihatnya dengan daging dan kulit, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri."_

Nona Williams tersenyum, dan menghilang begitu saja.

Arthur kembali ke ranjang, dengan takut-takut menatap ibunya. Apakah ibunya akan menghakiminya juga sekarang?

Namun, Amanda Kirkland malah memeluk anaknya dengan hangat. _"Kau anak yang baik, Arthur. Itulah sihirmu."_

" _Ibu percaya sihir?"_

" _Tentu. Dan kau pun juga harus percaya, bahwa semua orang memiliki sihir di dalam dirinya. Arthur, tetaplah menjadi penyihir cahaya, bukan hanya bagi Ibu, tapi untuk semua orang. Sekarang, saatnya kau tidur. Jangan takut, berbaringlah dan tutup matamu. Ibu akan memberikan sihir agar kau bisa bermimpi indah."_

Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Arthur untuk beberapa saat. _"Ibu menyayangimu, Arthur."_

.

-:-

.

Ketika pagi datang dan cahaya menyilaukan mentari menyusup ke dalam mata, Arthur berharap bahwa mimpi yang tadi tidak akan berakhir. Ia rindu ibunya, bahkan di saat-saat ia sering menangis karena dikagetkan hantu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

' _Sial, pasti aku membasahi bantal lagi,'_ batinnya.

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelap air matanya, kembali berkedip perlahan, namun sadar bahwa air matanya mengalir bukan melewati pipi, tapi kening.

Tunggu… apa? Kening?

Setelah diperhatikan, semua barang dan perabotan melayang terbalik di udara, dan seluruh darah seakan mengendap di kepalanya.

" _Bloody hell!_ " mencengkram poninya kuat-kuat, Arthur berusaha untuk kembali menapak tanah—secara harfiah—sampai dengan susah payah menggunakan teknik renang gaya bebas untuk bahkan menyentuh meja. Namun apa yang kauharapkan dari seseorang yang tidak bisa berenang? Apalagi ini di udara, bukan air.

Lalu, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Ketika sedang menerka-nerka, tas dan sepatunya melayang dan menghantam tubuhnya.

'… _tas?'_

Kenapa rasanya tas itu penting sekali? Tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat wanita _Pegasus_ yang mengecup keningnya. Ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang segala yang Arthur butuhkan dan menyentuh dada kiri, kemudian tasnya.

"Segala yang… kubutuhkan?" Cepat-cepat diraihnya tali tas selempang itu sebelum terbang menjauh. Seperti yang diingatnya, isinya tidak terlalu penting, hanya dompet, telepon genggam—oke, ini penting—beberapa surat parkir, alat-alat tulis beserta buku catatan kecil, dan sebuah buku sihir bersama secarik surat tua yang diambilnya kemarin.

Tunggu, buku sihir?

Arthur membukanya—tanpa sengaja melihat nama yang tertera di sampul, dan kembali teringat ibunya—dan matanya langsung terkunci pada sebaris kalimat yang entah kenapa terlihat menarik.

" _Ef ladhei auet ac eithaf!"_ serunya.

Seketika itu juga, semua barang yang melayang, jatuh ke tanah—termasuk dirinya.

Rasa sakit terasa terutama di daerah dada dan muka yang mendarat lebih dulu. Arthur terbangun tertatih-tatih, masih tidak bisa menangkap keadaan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar gelak tawa bayi. Seluruh rambut halus di tengkuknya berdiri, bagaimanapun, ia paling tidak suka dengan hantu anak kecil. Mereka bisa sangat menyeramkan dengan cara yang polos, dan itu selalu membuat Arthur hampir gila. Namun gelak tawa itu semakin keras, terdengar begitu hidup seolah masih memiliki napas dan detak jantung.

Atau, memang iya?

Ia mengikuti arah suara itu berasal dan menemukan seorang bayi kemerah-merahan di sebuah keranjang dengan dibalut _sweater_ -nya.

Arthur langsung tersadar sepenuhnya, mau tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa semalam ia bertemu seekor _Pegasus_ yang berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan menyerahkannya seorang bayi rusa, dan tiba-tiba makhluk-makhluk hutan berlutut di hadapannya. Karena lelah, ia membawa sang bayi ke gubuk tempat pertama kali ia datang, menyalakan api untuk penghangatan, menyelimuti bayi itu, dan tertidur begitu saja. Begitu bangun, ternyata semalaman ia tertidur seperti kelelawar.

Dan ternyata semua itu _nyata_.

Tangan gempal dan mungil bayi itu meraih-raih udara ketika sepasang peri kecil melayang di atasnya. Paras mereka yang indah serta pakaian yang berkilauan membuat bayi itu tertawa riang. Arthur tanpa sadar tersenyum, merasakan setitik kehangatan di hatinya yang telah lama beku.

Tunggu, kenapa ia merasakan hal itu? Sejak orang tuanya meninggal, tidak ada yang pernah membuat hatinya sehangat ini.

Tiba-tiba, tawa riang itu terganti jerit tangis. Arthur panik, disambarnya bayi itu dan didekapkan di depan dada. "Cup, cup, jangan menangis. Kau membuatku panik." Tapi bayi itu malah menangis semakin keras. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Seorang peri mendekat ke telinga Arthur dan berkata, "Tuanku, Yang Mulia lapar."

"Hah, apa?" Arthur menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, masih tidak tersadar siapa yang dipanggil 'Tuanku' oleh peri tadi hingga beberapa saat. "Oh, lapar?"

Pandangan dari kristal _emerald_ -nya menyisir seluruh ruangan. Dan sejauh yang ditangkapnya, tidak ada satu pun yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai makanan.

Menghela napas keras, Arthur mengambil _sweater_ -nya dan berjalan menuju hutan. Ia bukanlah anggota pramuka, bahkan mempelajari walau secuil pun tidak pernah, tapi ia yakin selalu ada sesuatu di hutan yang dapat membuatnya bertahan hidup, termasuk bayi yang secara teknis terlahir dari makhluk hutan ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal lahir, baru beberapa menit berjalan—dalam kepanikan batin—Arthur menemukan kijang yang sekiranya melahirkan bayi itu. Entah kenapa ia yakin tidak salah hewan, mungkin karena warna mata rusa itu yang sama dengan bayi ini. Tangisan sang bayi semakin keras, perlahan rusa itu mendekat dan mengeluskan moncongnya ke pipi sang bayi. Rengekan itu perlahan memudar, walau masih terselingi isakan.

Rusa itu merebahkan diri ke tanah. Arthur menatapnya dengan bingung, dan saat itulah sebuah suara menyusup ke kepalanya, ' _Serahkan saja dia padaku, Tuan.'_

Tunggu, rusa itu… bicara?

"Apa?" Arthur merasa bodoh karena tidak mengerti percakapan untuk yang kedua kali di pagi hari. "Kau gila? Mana bisa begitu!"

Karena seruan Arthur, bayi itu kembali menangis.

Suara itu kembali menyusup, _'Tidak apa-apa, Tuanku. Aku ibunya._ '

Arthur terdiam. Ia selalu merinding dengan hubungan 'ibu-anak', sesuatu yang suci dan tulus, sekaligus kuat dan dalam—tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dan mungkin juga karena perasaan itu, Arthur turut merebahkan bayi tanpa busana itu di samping sang rusa.

Sebenarnya, sampai detik ini Arthur masih menganggap ia bermimpi, apalagi melihat seorang bayi dengan nalurinya sendiri menerima susuan seekor kijang. Sudahlah, semua ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Ketika berpikir ingin membasuh muka, ia mendengar gemericik air tak jauh dari sana. Arthur berdiri dan menengadahkan kepala. Kilauan-kilauan cahaya mentari yang terpantul di birunya sungai, menyambut mata hijaunya walau sedikit terhalang pepohonan yang lebat.

Dan jika dipikir-pikir, hutan ini terlalu gelap untuk daerah Paleartik.

"Tuanku, Arthur sang Penyihir Hijau."

Arthur tiba-tiba terloncat sambil berseru kaget. Ketika pundaknya menegang dan pandangannya menyebar, ia melihat pohon-pohon di dekatnya bergerak dan menampakkan sewujud wajah di kerak-kerak kulit mereka.

"Tuan Arthur, Tuan Gupta sudah memberitahu kami untuk melayani Anda sementara beliau pergi."

Dan mengerikannya, mereka bicara.

Rahang Arthur lagi-lagi tertahan di udara. "…Gupta…?" Ingatan akan semalam kembali berkelebat bagai serbuan gagak di dalam kepalanya. "Oh, maksudmu pemuda jelmaan Anubis itu? Si Pangeran Hutan?"

"Benar, Tuanku," sahut salah satu pohon, yang paling dekat dengan Arthur dan kijang betina itu. "Kami mendengar pertanyaanmu tentang kami. Kami tumbuh tinggi, lebat, dan hidup karena air suci dari Gunung Fangorn mengaliri akar-akar kami selama ratusan tahun, dan terus berjalan menuju peradaban manusia lewat sungai Seychelles hingga kini. Dan jika Tuanku berkenan, biarkan kami menuntun Anda menuju sungai itu. Putri Angelique akan menyambut Anda."

"Eh… te-terikamasih," balas Arthur. Di luar dugaannya, pohon ajaib di sini ramah—kelewat santun, malah—tidak seperti yang di The Lord of The Ring.

Pohon-pohon itu kemudian bergerak perlahan, membuka jalan yang disinari sinar matahari pagi yang tampak bertabur serbuk-serbuk emas, langsung menuju aliran sungai yang begitu biru dan berkilau hingga membuat Arthur merasa dapat meminum airnya langsung.

Tanpa ragu ia melangkah, sesekali melihat satu-dua peri mengintip dari balik daun dan batang pohon sambil memperhatikannya. Arthur terkekeh—semua peri itu mengingatkannya pada peri-peri tamannya di rumah, yang cantik, mungil, dan ramah.

Ketika telah sampai di tepi sungai, ia langsung mengambil setangkup air di tangannya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya sehaus ini. Pantulan dirinya di permukaan air membuatnya sadar betapa usang wajahnya dan muncullah keinginan yang besar untuk melepas baju dan menceburkan diri ke dalam dinginnya air sungai.

Perlahan ia tanggalkan pakaiannnya satu-persatu. Rasa malu mulai menjalar ketika ia sadar bahwa sejak tadi para peri hutan masih mengikuti. Dengan wajah memerah bagai tomat, ia mempercepat pelepasan pakaiannya—karena hanya itu yang ia bawa—dan bergegas melangkah masuk ke dalam sungai yang dingin. Ia berseru keras karena rasa dingin yang menjalar hingga tulang, namun memberanikan diri untuk semakin memasukkan diri sebatas dada dan menemukan kenyamanan dalam lembutnya arus sungai dan segarnya air.

Yang tidak ia sangka adalah, saking asyiknya berendam karena merasa sudah lama tidak merasa sesegar ini, ia tidak menyadari pakaian yang dengan sembrono ia lepas terbawa arus sungai. Dan ketika ia menyadari hal itu, pakaiannya sudah berenang terlalu jauh untuk dijangkaunya.

"A-ah! Tidak! Pakaianku!"

Lucu. Bahkan pakaiannya lebih pandai berenang dibanding dirinya.

Ketika membeku di tempat itulah, dengan wajah panik karena membayangkan akan manjadi Tarzan lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, Arthur kembali dikagetkan oleh kepala yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari dalam air.

"Tuan, ada masalah apa?" Gadis tadi malam, yang menjelma dari seekor lumba-lumba, menatapnya heran dengan sepasang mata _hazelnut_ -nya yang besar.

Arthur kembali menjerit keras. Kali ini karena sadar dirinya tidak memakai apapun sedangkan di sampingnya ada lawan jenis. Secara insting, dengan cepat ia meraih beberapa daun teratai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"K-kenapa kau muncul dari dalam sungai?" seru Arthur, ngeri.

"Hm? Saya 'kan memang tinggal di sungai," jawabnya dengan polos.

Dan Arthur kembali membeku dengan wajah bodoh, seketika itu hantaman memori membuatnya tersadar. Bahwa saat ini tidak ada satupun di sekitarnya yang normal. Dan gadis ini, baiklah Arthur akan memperhatikan bagian tubuh bawahnya di dalam air, ternyata memang setengah ikan.

"Ah… um… bajuku tidak sengaja hanyut…." Arthur ragu untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jika berenang ia sendiri yang akan menghilang. "Bisa tolong ambilkan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum cerita. "Tentu!" Dan dengan sekali lompatan yang menampakkan ekor birunya ke permukaan, peri sungai itu—mungkin?—sudah melesat mengikuti arus sungai.

Oh, sudah cukup. Arthur tidak ingin mandi di sungai lagi untuk beberapa waktu. Dan terlebih, ia tidak ingin memakai pakaian basah sepanjang hari. Dan lebih, lebih lagi, ia tidak ingin bertelanjang bulat di depan wanita. Kenapa semua mimpi buruknya muncul di saat yang bersamaan?

Benar saja, ketika gadis duyung sungai itu kembali, tak ada setitik tempat pun dalam pakaian Arthur yang kering—tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan? Arthur menatap _sweater_ , kemeja, celana, dan _boxer_ -nya, yang kini kembali ke tangannya dan merasa ingin menangis saja.

"E-eh? Tuan Arthur kenapa?" tanya gadis itu—sekarang Arthur ingat namanya, Angelique—ikut panik. "A-aduh, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku mengambil pakaian yang salah? Haruskah aku ambilkan kulit kerang? A-apa aku panggil Tuan Gupta saja, ya?"

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku hanya—" Arthur terisak, membuat dirinya cukup kaget. Oh, segala abnormalisme di pagi hari terlalu berlebihan bagi logikanya bahkan untuk menekan emosi. Ia butuh teh. Atau setidaknya sepotong roti.

Angelique, di satu sisi, malah yang berubah pucat. "Tuan Gupta!" Teriakan itu membahana, menggema di seantero hutan hingga tiba-tiba sosok Gupta dengan jubah hitam yang tadi malam muncul di tepi sungai.

"Ada apa, Tuanku? Adakah yang Anda inginkan?" tanya Gupta, membungkuk hormat.

"Ah… aku ingin baju."

Gupta mengangguk. "Akan saya persiapkan." Dalam sekejab mata ia menghilang bersama angin, dan kemudian kembali bersama segumpal kapas dan wol dalam pelukannya.

Arthur menaikkan alis. "Ini…?"

"Bahan untuk membuat baju."

"A-apa kau gila?!" seru Arthur, "Bagaimana caranya aku membuat pakaian? Aku memang bisa merajut, tapi saat ini tidak ada bahan dan peralatannya!" Kemudian ia bergumam, "Apakah orang di zaman ini benar-benar bodoh, atau sebenarnya mereka belum menemukan cara membuat pakaian?"

Gupta tak menggubris apa yang didengarnya. "Kalau begitu, gunakan saja sihir, Yang Mulia."

"Hah? Apa yang kaubicarakan?"

Kali ini, Gupta yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Anda adalah Penyihir Hijau, Tuan Arthur," jawabnya, seolah hal itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti.

Seketika Arthur terdiam. Oke, persetan dengan segala hal tentang menjadi penyihir. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa sihir. Kau kira aku Harry Potter yang bahkan bisa dengan mudah menggunakan tongkat sihir? Dan bahkan aku tidak punya tongkat sihir!"

"Tuan Arthur, coba dulu dengan pikiranmu."

Gupta ternyata bisa sedikit menyebalkan, tapi, toh, Arthur tetap mencoba sarannya. Akhirnya ia membayangkan benang-benag itu terajut perlahan menjadi baju, dan saat ia membuka mata, segumpal kapas itu membentuk sepintal benang dan terajut sendirinya menjadi satu-satunya pakaian yang dilihatnya, yaitu pakaian Gupta, yang terlihat seperti baju militer Kerajaan Inggris era Perang Dunia berwarna hijau, ditambah jubah tebal hijau tua berbahan wol.

Arthur terkekeh, bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa mempercayai ini. Kemudian ia tersadar dan mulai bertanya, _'Apa yang kubuat ini? Pakaian perang?'_ Seharusnya ia membuat sesuatu yang tipis seperti kemeja musim panas. Tapi, toh, ia tidak yakin dengan sihir yang digunakannya, dan tidak yakin bisa menggunakannya lagi, jadi ia menerimanya saja.

Lagi pula hijau adalah warna kesukaannya.

.

-:-

.

Beberapa hari pun berlalu. Arthur berusaha keras beradaptasi di hutan ini, mulai berkenalan dengan benar pada para makhuk sekitar—yang jenisnya ternyata lebih banyak dari yang dikiranya—dan tak lupa, belajar merawat bayi pula. Sebenarnya Arthur tidak melakukan banyak hal dengan bayi itu. Secara alami, Elizabeth—ia menamaninya begitu karena teringat begitu saja pada Ratu Inggris di masanya saking merasa _homesick_ —dapat berbaur lebih baik dari Arthur, dan di luar dugaan, memiliki pertumbuhan yang cepat. Bayangkan! Baru tiga hari dan Elizabeth bisa berjalan!

Heran? Jelas. Tapi Arthur rasa ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar bagi makhluk magis.

Gupta menuntunnya ke sebuah desa pada suatu pagi atas permintaan Arthur untuk mengobservasi wilayah, membuat ia terkejut bahwa benar-benar ada peradaban di sekitar sini. Dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat kondisi masyarakat dan arsitektur di sana yang sangat… um, 'tertinggal'.

Arthur merapat ke arah Gupta, berbisik, "Hei, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Apa menurut mereka kita ini aneh?" Keringat dingin meluncur turun ketika tatapan tajam penduduk desa membuatnya risih.

Gupta, tanpa menoleh, membalas dengan datar, "Maaf, jika Tuan bertanya tentang pendapat manusia, Anda harus tahu bahwa peri tidak mengetahuinya."

"Katakan saja apa ada sesuatu pada kita yang tidak seperti masyarakat umumnya."

"Um, mungkin pakaian."

"Oi, oi, aku meniru pakaianmu saat aku membuat pakaianku. Jadi kau bilang pakaianmu tidak normal?"

"Bangsa peri berkembang lebih cepat dari manusia. Lagipula, peradaban kami juga lebih tua."

Arthur mengerutkan alis. "Sekarang tahun berapa?"

"Apakah Anda bertanya menurut perhitungan manusia?"

"Maaf saja jika ternyata ada yang lain, tapi aku ingin tahu yang perhitungan manusia dulu."

"Sekarang bulan Juli tahun 853 menurut perhitungan manusia, atau begitulah yang dipercayai kaum Romawi dahulu. Dan tahun 3278 menurut para peri. Jika Anda ingin tahu."

"Dan tempat?"

"Dusun Wantage."

"Wantage… Inggris bagian selatan tengah?"

Gupta menoleh, pandangannya sama seperti para warga. "Inggris?"

"A-ah…" Arthur rasa bahkan pada zaman ini belum terbentuk sebuah negara, jadi lebih baik ia diam saja. Yah, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari masa di mana bahkan Abad Pertengahan belum dimulai?

"Saya tidak tahu apa itu 'Inggris'," lanjut Gupta, "tapi yang saya tahu tempat ini termasuk daerah kekuasaan Kerajaan Spade. Pinggirnya."

"Spade?" Arthur mengerutkan kening. "Kalau begitu ini benar kerajaannya Raja Alfred?"

"Seingatku raja saat ini bernama Densen. Tapi memang benar bahwa raja yang terdahulu mempunyai dua putra, salah satunya bernama Alfred."

"Sekarang di mana dia? Pangeran Alfred."

"Diasuh oleh perdana menteri terdahulu di kastilnya, tepat di luar desa ini."

"Bukankah ini aneh? Seharusnya pangeran diasuh di istana, kan? Setidaknya walau bukan oleh ayahnya, tapi oleh raja yang sekarang."

Gupta sedikit menaikkan pundak. Gesturnya terlihat tidak nyaman, dan dia sedikit menjauh dari Arthur. "Banyak hal yang terjadi, masalah politik, atau semacamnya." Kemudian ia menunduk. "Maaf, hal itu terlalu sulit dijelaskan."

"E-e-eh?!" Arthur merasa bersalah tiba-tiba, berpikir bahwa bukan pilihan yang tepat menanyakan tentang manusia pada bangsa peri. "I-ini bukan salahmu. Sepertinya aku yang bertanya terlalu banyak. Maaf, ya." Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Gupta. "Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Terimakasih informasinya."

Gupta mengangguk. Dari samping, Arthur bisa melihat sudut bibirnya melengkung. "Senang bisa membantu."

Huft. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya memiliki bawahan.

' _Kerajaan Spade, Raja Densen, tahun 853... hm….'_ Arthur termenung, tanpa sadar menopang dagu dengan satu tangan. _'Apa ada yang terjadi di masa ini? Dusun Wantage, Raja Alfred…. Tunggu! Alfred?"_ Ia membuka mata, ekspresinya seolah baru saja menemukan sesuatu sampai Gupta ikut menoleh.

' _A-Alfred…'_ Arthur menghentikan langkahnya, menatap kosong jalanan tanah dengan ngeri. _'Jangan-jangan, King Alfred… the Failure?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **-:-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **-:-**

 **Finally, Lee is back!**

 **I'm so sorry for the long-waiting-like-centuries update. Lot things happened this past year. (wait, it's been A YEAR already?!)**

 **Oh, God, what can I say to you guys except thank you for your patiences! Buat yang review, favorite, follow, dan menjawab kuis di chapter 1, thank you very much! I love you all! Jawabannya betul, kok. 'Wanita cantik' itu adalah Finland, dan dia keluar lagi lho di chapter ini, khukhu. Kira-kira namanya jadi siapa, ya? Himaruya-san belum mengusulkan nama Nyotalia-nya secara official, jadi saran dari Anda akan sangat membantu. (Well, saran saya sih, Tina, soalnya nama aslinya Tino.)**

 **Ket.**

 ***Anubis : dalam legenda Mesir Kun** **o, Anubis adalah dewa** **pelindung dari kematian dan pembawa manusia ke alam baka. Dia biasanya digambarkan sebagai manusia berkepala serigala atau setengah manusia, atau dalam bentuk serigala lengkap mengenakan pita dan memegang cambuk di lekuk lengannya.**

 **As I said on my profile, I'm on HIATUS till undefinted moment. But I will update anytime if I get mood to continue. So, please be patience, okay?**

 **Sincerely,  
(Sunday, May 17, 2016)  
L.A.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: 'Prince Alfred'**


End file.
